


The end of all things

by MarkPleaseRunMeOver



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Sadness, Slight fluff, a play on the ending of death cure, i love them, maze runner - Freeform, newt shouldve survived, newtmas inlove, pure angst nostly, since that ending was bullshit, theyre precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkPleaseRunMeOver/pseuds/MarkPleaseRunMeOver
Summary: A different ending to death cure
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

He coughed, the black liquid spilling from his mouth and the veins spreading across his face. There was nothing left, the final city burning down and now all that was left for them was to get to the safe place and survive...live a life they’d always wanted together.

Newt couldn’t do it any longer, he was turning and fast. If only they could get back in time for the serum. “Thomas...” he wheezed, falling to the ground and holding his heart.

“Please!! Just a bit longer, you’ll be okay!!” Thomas teared up, pulling him up again and dragging him towards the tunnels. They both know that in a couple seconds it’d be too late. They needed to hurry up.

“Stop it Thomas!!!” Newt yelled, falling back down and grabbing the others hands, “its too- late!” Thomas just sighed, kneeling and bringing Newts hands to his face. 

He cupped his cheek, letting out a weak laugh, “whatever you do...” his voice cracked, “d-don’t forget me okay?” Newt smiled at him, the inky liquid masking it.

“Never...i could never forget you...” he frowned, rubbing Newts knuckles with his thumbs, “i love you so much. Always have, since the first day in the maze when you welcomed me- mind you, it was you laughing at me,” they both chuckled at the memory, “but I've always loved you Newt...”

“You too...” he paused, “Greenie.” Thomas let out a loud sigh, rolling his eyes, “id kiss you if it wasn’t for this inky fucking liquid.”

The other leaned forward, joining their lips for what seemed like a final time. They teared up, remembering the glade and the maze...everything they’d been through and how far they’d come together as a couple.

“Goodbye Tho-.”

“HEY!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shit

It was Brenda, tube in hand, Mino and Gally behind her. She smiled and ran to them.

“You’ll be okay...” Thomas smiled sadly at the other, taking the tube and injecting it into him. They both smiled, the veins disappearing from his face and the liquid stopping.

Gally was stood in the same place, shocked, “did you two just- ki-“

“Kiss? Yeah...” Newt coughed, Watching as everyone but Gally laughed, “but HOW?”

Mino chuckled, “they began dating at the safe space...”

Gally was still shocked, just walking away and off to the ship. And then came a loud bang, all of them jumping up and running after Gally.

**Author's Note:**

> Eheheheh guess what- there will be a part two


End file.
